A hybrid carbon nanotube comprising a dopant substance introduced into a hollow cylindrical space of the carbon nanotube has been noticed as a novel nano-structure substance that would be potentially utilized in various fields such as information and communication and chemical industry. In the method for manufacturing the hybrid carbon nanotube that has been proposed by the inventors of the present application (Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-286109), a dopant substance is introduced into the carbon nanotube as a gas.
However, since the dopant substance is introduced into the carbon nanotube after vaporizing it by taking advantage of a vapor phase reaction in the method as described above, the dopant substance to be easy for handling in the vapor phase has been preferable. Accordingly, control of vaporization conditions has been quite difficult when a substance that cannot be readily vaporized has been selected as the dopant substance. In addition, since the reaction rate for doping is determined only by the vapor pressure of the dopant substances, the proportion of introduction thereof has been determined only by the vapor pressure ratios among the respective dopant substances when two kinds or more of the dopant substances are introduced into the tube. Consequently, it was difficult to manufacture the hybrid carbon nanotube in which the dopant substances are introduced in arbitrary composition ratios.
Accordingly, the subject of the invention of the present application performed by considering the situations as described above is to solve the problems in the conventional art, and to provide a method for readily manufacturing the hybrid carbon nanotube having an arbitrary composition ratio, and such hybrid carbon nanotube.